Par la Sainte Patate!
by HarleyQuinn9235
Summary: Mathieu Sommet commence tranquillement sa journée quand il se rappelle qu'il devait rendre visite à son bro des Internets, Antoine Daniel! Caution: Matoine! WiP
1. Chapitre I

**Par la Sainte Patate!**

 **Salut bande de fruits! (Oh mon Dieu, j'ai déjà envie de partir...)  
**

 **Donc voilà ma toute première fiction ever, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :)**

 **Enjoi!**

* * *

 **Chapitre I:**

Mercredi 29 Juillet, 13h30 :

Sur une planète que l'on appelle communément la Terre, dans un continent que l'on appelle l'Europe, dans un pays que l'on nomme la France, dans une grande ville qui porte le nom de Paris, et où le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, dans un petit appartement (qui n'avait pas de nom) dans lequel les rayons du soleils se faufilaient entre l'ouverture des rideaux, dans un petit lit au draps rouges (qui n'avait pas de nom non plus) se trouvait un petit homme d'environ un mètre soixante-cinq -tout au plus- qui était en train de se réveiller. Ses cheveux châtain étaient ébouriffés et un filet de bave s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était en caleçon, tenue dont il se servait comme pyjama

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement et réussit à sortir de son lit après avoir livré un long combat enflammé contre sa couverture. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et émit un juron très imagé en rapport avec des patates et un certain « Raptor Jésus ». Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt au hasard (noir avec le symbole des Illuminatis), un short et des chaussons, et sortit de sa petite chambre encore plongée dans la quasi obscurité.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre, il salua vaguement un jeune homme en t-shirt rouge qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait attablé devant sa tasse de lait chaud, et se fit un bon café comme il les aimait.

-C'est à cette heure ci que tu te lèves ? Questionna le plus vieux. T'as fait un cauchemar ?

-Nan, j'arrivais pas à dormir à cause des bruits qui venaient de la chambre du Patron... Mais toi alors ? Je pourrais te dire la même chose...

Mathieu (car oui, son nom était Mathieu, s'il s'était appelé Jean-Jacques, je l'aurais appelé Jean-Jacques... Réfléchissez nom de Dieu !) se retint de jurer encore une fois.

-Merde il a encore dû ramener ses trav... hrrm, sa copine... Je lui dirais de faire moins de bruit la prochaine fois, ok ?

Le petit (qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans environ) esquissa un sourire.

-Merci Mathieu.

Ce dernier finit son café et ébouriffa -encore plus- les cheveux du gamin, quand soudain une voix sortit du canapé :

-Eh les tafioles ! interpella une voix cassée et chargée de testostérone, on se touche sans moi ?

C'était un petit homme qui ressemblait également à s'y méprendre à Mathieu. Il portait une chemise noire à peine fermée et un jean dont la braguette était ouverte. Dans sa main se trouvait un cigarette à moitié consumée.

Mathieu, blasé, ne réagit pas tandis que les joues du gamin rosissaient.

-Patron, tu pourrais pas, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, arrêter de nous sortir tes insanités ? Au moins deux minutes ?

-Nan, ce serait trop me demander. Tu me connais, je suis comme ça, gamin... Mais je pourrais peut être revenir sur ma décision si tu veux bien me...

-Ouais nan, c'est bon. Merci.

Le téléphone (no smartphone!) de Mathieu vibra. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

De Antoine :

-Bro ça fait une presque une heure que je t'attends ! Tu fous quoi ?

Le cerveau du jeune homme essayait de comprendre pourquoi sa brosse à chiottes préférée lui envoyait ce drôle de message quand soudain il se frappa le front :

-Nom d'une crotte de vache multicolore intergalactique qui fait de la corde à sauter ! J'ai complètement zappé ! Les mecs je vais devoir vous laisser, je devait passer la journée chez Antoine !

Le temps d'envoyer un « J'arrive » à son ami, il claquait la porte de l'appartement et détala comme un lapin, sous les yeux éberlués du gamin, du Patron et du Panda qui venait d'arriver.

* * *

 **Voili voilu, premier chapitre terminé!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives!**

 **Sayonara**


	2. Chapitre II

**Par la Sainte Patate!**

 **Salut les p'tites fraises!**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma PREMI... c'est bon on a compris.**

 **Enjoi.**

* * *

Mercredi 29 Juillet, 15h00 :

Dans une maison, aux alentours de Paris, un homme grand aux cheveux fous était élégamment affalé sur son canapé, une bière entamée à la main, en train de somnoler. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque la sonnette retentit, ce qui le fit sursauter, ce qui vida sa bière encore un peu plus, ce qui tâcha son jean.

« Merde »

Il se leva brusquement et tenta vainement d'atténuer l'auréole sombre qui grandissait sur ses cuisses.

-Antoine ?

-Ouais j'arrive... !

Il courut à la porte pour ouvrir à son ami.

-Salut ! Tu foutais quoi ? Demanda Mathieu, t'en a mis du temps !

-Je peux en dire autant pour toi, répliqua le plus grand du tac au tac.

-Euh... Moi je me suis levé vers 13h30... Autant te dire que j'avais un peu oublié...

-Hmhm...

-Je t'ai manqué mon chou ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? Te vexe pas je recommencerai plus, dit le châtain, avec une tête de chien battu.

-Rhaaa... Je peux pas résister ! C'est bon ça va pour cette fois, t'es pardonné.

Le petit châtain remarqua la tâche de bière sur les jambes d'Antoine.

-Je vois qu'on a commencé sans moi.

-La ferme, c'est de la bière.

-Sale alcoolo.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon lapin.

La brosse à chiotte se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que le nain s'installait confortablement sur la canapé en regardant Antoine s'affairer.

-Bière ou bière ?

-Attend, laisse moi réfléchir... Réflexion faite, je dirais plutôt une bière.

L'autre se saisit d'un pack de Leffe, d'une boîte de pizza et rejoignit son ami sur le canapé.

-On s'matte un truc ? Demanda le plus petit.

-Mouais.

Antoine alluma et ils se mirent à manger devant Martin Mystère.

-...

-...

-On sort ? fit le plus chevelu, après avoir fini la moitié de sa pizza Domino's et ses deux bières.

-Où ça ?

-Je pourrais appeler Nico et Alexis pour qu'on se fasse une petite soirée. Je connais un bar pas mal qui reste ouvert jusqu'à cinq heures.

-Je te suis.

Antoine appela leurs confrères qui acceptèrent, et nos deux protagonistes se mirent en route. Le trajet se déroula sans encombres, et ils retrouvèrent vite leurs amis en face du bar en question.

* * *

 **Voili, voilà! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je ne trouvais rien à rajouter :)  
**

 **Conseils, avis?**

 **Adios**


	3. Chapitre III

**Par la Sainte Patate !**

 **Salut bande de pamplemousses !**

 **Déjà merci pour vos retours positifs, ça me fait très plaisir:)**

 **Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, les amis avec qui Antoine et Mathieu ont rendez-vous sont LinksTheSun et Nyo:p**

 **Commençons par les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nahily** **:** **Ta fic attise ma curiosité! Hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite ! Nahira**

 **Moi : Ahah ! Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera la même impression:)**

 **Eclat de Noisette** **: C'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu court, c'est dommage. Mais il est bien :)**

 **Moi : Merci:) Oui, je ne trouvais rien à ajouter et j'avais peur de trop en faire.**

 **Ptitetimide** **:** **J'adore ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite...  
La brosse a chiotte et le nain... Pas mal comme métaphore ! Tu m'as bien fait marrer en tout cas. **

**Moi : Déjà, merci ! Oui, j'aime bien ces surnoms, je trouve qu'ils leurs vont bien. Ils se sont imposés dans mon esprit comme une évidence:D**

 **DkuCat** **:" Ce qui compte c'est pas la taille mais le goût ! ". Patron.  
Je pense que cette citation en dit long ( lool ) sur se que je pense de ce chapitre. Non ? Et bien restons dans le même esprit, je dirais que se chapitre à bon goût ! ( oui, tout ça pour dire ( écrire ) ça)  
bye ! **

**Moi : Merci pour ce fou rire :'D J'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre mais...merci. Je partage cette façon de penser. Comme le dit si bien Antoine dans sa vidéo « 20 conseils pour YouTubers » : La qualité est plus importante que la quantité (tu t'envoies des fleurs là..TA GUEULEEEEE) HUM.  
**

 **Bon, trêve de mondanités !**

 **Enjoi !**

* * *

Mercredi 29 Juillet, 18h00

Nos quatre compères étaient assis au bar, à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi avec leurs verres de whisky ou/et vodka déjà bien entamés. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins gris mais pas au point de tomber par terre dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le bâtiment n'était pas très grand mais accueillait pas mal de personnes, ils étaient serrés comme des sardines. Les spots éclairaient la piste avec une lumière tamisée ce qui renforçait cette impression que l'ambiance était un peu endormie.

-Encore un whisky siouplé...

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, et des couples commencèrent à se former pour danser.

-Ils sortent déjà les slows ?

Antoine se mit à pouffer connement (les joies de l'alcool) et tira Mathieu par le bras sur la petite piste sous les regards... vides des autres. Le nain questionna l'autre du regard mais ne reçu aucune réponse.

« Quelle importance ? On s'en fout, on est bourrés, on fait ce qu'on veut, personne ne va s'en rappeler. »

Et il se prit au jeu. Le yéti avait les bras autour de la taille du plus petit, tandis que ce dernier les avait autour du cou de son partenaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient tellement dedans qu'Antoine se mit à rapprocher lentement sa tête de celle de son hobbit préféré, et joignit doucement ses lèvres à celles du plus petit. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa connerie que le cerveau du châtain explosait déjà.

Ses pensée se bousculaient, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et sa respiration se hacha.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Son trouble ne devait pas être très discret, car Antoine le questionna :

-Bro, ça va ? T'es rouge comme une écrevisse sauvage.

-Ça va... Nickel... dit le plus petit d'une manière pas franchement convaincante.

Sa tête lui tournait, il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, bordel ?! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que sa vision s'obscurcissait, et que les sons s'atténuaient. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un cris de son ami qui semblait dire quelque chose comme « matheux » ou « areuh ». Qu'est-ce qu'il était con, Antoine.

Soudain, plus rien.

* * *

 **Voili, voilu, chapitre terminé !**

 **Reviews?:)**

 **Arrivederci**


End file.
